I'm not me without you
by gamakitsunechan
Summary: 10 months have passed since the pandemic broke out. Takashi and the gang face not only "them" but also what life lies ahead now that the world is being overrun by them. What would happen when Takashi and Saeko brought something new into their world? [Takashi X Saeko]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own HOTD. If I did...**

CHAPTER 1

It has been 10 months since the outbreak. Kohta, Rei, Hisashi, Alice, Zeke, and Rika were waiting outside the room making sure that none of "them" would be attracted to the scream of Saeko. No one really expected this situation to happen especially when the world is being overrun by dead human coming back to life to eat a fresh human flesh. Of course everyone noticed the relationship between Takashi and Saeko grew with each passing day that it is only a matter of time before something happened between them. But in this case no one expected it to happen so suddenly. Not when they just started to admit their feelings for each other.

"I sure hope that no one would hear Saeko-san's scream or we'll be in big trouble." Rika said as she looked through the binoculars they managed to get in a camping store they passed by.

"Yeah, who would have thought Saeko of all people would be the first?" Hisashi agreed as he reached a bottle of water to Rei which she gladly accepted.

"Thanks." Rei said as she gulped some water to quench her thirst. "Takashi is a good man, he wouldn't decide on something so big like this if he didn't think of the circumstances that we are in." Rei smiled. Despite what happened these past few months and even before hell broke loose in their world she finally found a closure between the two of them.

Meanwhile…

"AHHHHHH! It hurts!" Saeko screamed as she felt intense pain course through her body. Takashi stood by her side to be her strength. Saeko took Takashi's hand. Takashi cleared her face from the sweat in building on her forehead and tucked the loose hair strands behind her ear. Then another wave of pain surged through her body and she screamed again from it while she held tightly to Takashi's hand. Takashi of course felt pain on his hand but didn't mind it. He has to stay strong and help Saeko get through with this until the end.

"It's going to be okay Saeko, just hang in there." Kiriko Miyamoto said as sat near Shizuka with a white clean cloth on her hand waiting for instructions.

"It's going to be alright." Hanabi Komuro said while she and Yuriko Takagi were preparing the makeshift bed for Saeko to stay in comfortably.

Saeko Busujima isn't the one to scream from pain. She learned to hide her emotions from her expressionless face and learned the hard way of discipline from the hands of a samurai master, her father. But this pain, this one she did not expect. It was intense that any moment she will pass out. She looked at Takashi who stayed by her side through all of this. She gave him a weak smile which in turn Takashi squeezed her hand as if saying 'You can get through this. I'm here for you.' Then with one last push from the pain she can hear sounds of crying. She didn't know what was happening around her. All she can hear is a distinct crying sound. She tried to lift her head to see what was going on. To see if he/she is okay. She smiled when she saw Shizuka-sensei was handing him/her to Takashi. She could see the happiness painted on Takashi's face as he held him/her towards her.

"Look Saeko, I was right. It's a he. I'm a dad and you are a mom!" Takashi said as he helped Saeko to carry their child.

 **Reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Takashi Komuro once again skipped classes. Instead of going to his class he made a beeline to the roof to mope about losing his childhood love. Or was it? It's been months since he first found out that his friend Hisashi Igou and Rei Miyamoto started dating. He can't blame anyone of them since he himself was indecisive whether to pursue Rei already or not. Not that he is having second thoughts about his feelings for her but he just thinks that he didn't want to push their relationship status into boyfriend and girlfriend. When he found out, of course he was furious but couldn't bring himself to scold or hate the both of them. He slowly distanced himself from them and up until now still trying to accept the fact that his friend is dating his childhood love.

"Still moping about her?" a pink haired girl said snapping out of his thoughts. Takashi didn't need to look back to see who is talking to him. He sighed and faced Saya, his best/childhood friend. Saya Takagi is the daughter of the famous Souichiro Takagi, a politician and Yuriko Takagi, a businesswoman at Wall Street. They are one of the richest and noblest family in Japan. Not only they are known in Japan but also the whole world. Saya is a genius having an IQ of 198. She was supposed to be in the university now but opted not to. She wanted to at least enjoy her teenage years with the people her age no matter how much idiots surround her. Well she did also stay so that she could be in the same level as Takashi. Don't get her wrong she made it already clear that the relationship between her and Takashi are merely of brother and sister. And that is one of the reasons why she is scolding Takashi again. That is for moping around for some girl who promised to marry him but dated his friend.

"What do you want, Saya?" Takashi said as he let out another exasperated sigh already knowing what will come next from Saya.

"You are a one heck of an idiot." Saya said and walked towards Takashi. She leaned at the rails taking in the view from the rooftop.

"I know. But I'm still a genius you know. I have an IQ of 190." said Takashi and looked up the blue sky.

"Yeah an IQ of 190 but doesn't know how to use his head in situations like this. You are aware that your grades are dropping already? And you know how much I hate that!" Saya said as she glared at him. Takashi looked at her and let out a chuckle, momentarily forgetting the reason for his moping.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that. I know how much you hated that I only landed on third on the last semester exams. But I just..."

"Stop right there!" Saya said. "Don't even say your excuse. I'm tired of you still moping about that bitch, Rei" Takashi was about to stop Saya for badmouthing Rei but Saya stopped him.

"I will bad mouth her whenever I like. It's because of her that you are suffering. So please do me a favor just let it go and move on? I'm not saying that you forget about it. You can't forget the things that hurt you. But just accept that maybe she wasn't really meant for you and move on. There are a lot of girls wanting to be your girlfriend. Heck you had 19 confessions this month and you are an idiot for not giving them a chance and holding on to a promise that would most likely to be broken. Even you know it." Saya said. Takashi looked at her in disbelief especially her last statement.

"How did you?"

"Takashi as much as anything I'll always be smarter than you. And I have known you almost the rest of my life. You can't lie to me no matter how hard you keep it. I'll always know. You already knew that the promise will be broken sooner or later. You knew that the moment Hisashi became your friend that it is bound to happen. You just turned a blind eye on it and being as an idiot as you are, you still held on and waited to be hurt." Saya said as she started to get a pocket orange drink and handed it out to Takashi. Takashi accepted and started to drink while accepting all what his best friend said.

"I better go. It's up to you whether you'll attend the class or not. But let me tell you this, I admire your loyalty. For you to hold onto that promise is commendable. That's why I never stopped to be your friend. You are a good friend rather a brother to me. I'd hate to see you fall because of a stupid situation you are in." Saya said as she made her way back to her class.

Takashi was of course when Saya said that. He knew he was right. He contemplated more and decided to attend the next class after their break. So he stayed a bit more. He then saw a glimpse of a violet haired girl making her way out of their school's dojo. He couldn't see much of her but he could see her deep blue eyes. It was serene despite what the others say how cold her demeanor was. He knew her, Morita told him about her. Saeko Busujima, the captain of Kendo Club, champion of numerous Kendo competitions and as Morita said "one of the top beautiful and sexy girls in the school". Just when he saw her, she disappeared when she entered their school's main building.

Takashi was looking out when he heard a commotion at their front school gate. He saw his teachers trying to stop the man outside who desperately wants to get in. Then he saw it. He saw how the man bit his teacher, ripping off some flesh from his arms. He was bleeding pretty bad then the female checked up on him and noted that the teacher stopped. Just about when she was going to check up if he was breathing he suddenly bit her neck. Then it clicked to Takashi, 'Holy shit!, whatever's happening hell's going to break loose.' Takashi ran to where his class is.

"Rei! We have to go now! Something going on outside and we need to take a cover."

"Mr. Komuro, what the hell are you doing interrupting my class?" the professor asked. Takashi ignored him and still tried to persuade Rei to come with him. He ignored the whispers around him. All in his mind was to get the hell out. Hisashi had the feeling that Takashi was telling the truth. He backed him up not because he wanted to make things up with him but if what he said was right he wanted to go to where he and Rei was. After all they are friends, right?

The trio ran out of the class and as soon as they did, the hell break loose. They fought to get somewhere safe. They saw some of the students get bitten and started to eat others. Every horror movie they watched ran into their minds and coming up with one conclusion: APOCALYPSE. They fought their way through the horde of their fellow students and some of the undead. They fought against a teacher who also turned into something. Hisashi was almost bit in the arm if it weren't for Takashi smashing it's head into pieces, he would have turned into one of them. They made their way into the rooftop and up the observatory where they barricaded themselves and stopped to try and process what the hell is going on.

Saya was having her Calculus class when the riot broke out. Her classroom was just adjacent to where Takashi's was. After her conversation with Takashi, she felt a little bit guilty thinking that she may have been too hard at Takashi. She was trying to concentrate on her lessons when she heard Takashi's voice. Some students heard his shout. The teacher too, that she stopped in the middle of discussion. All of them strained to hear whatever Takashi was saying. When they heard about what's going on they started to whispers amongst themselves about how stupid he was even going after the girl who broke his heart. But to Saya, this is not a joke. Saya knew her best friend too much that she knew he wouldn't stir up some shit just to get Rei to love him. No. She knew better. Luckily she was near the window and looked outside. She saw a black smoke emanating from where she knew was the city. Thoughts ran through her head and deduced what Takashi might be blabbering about. Just before she got up and decided to go to Takashi, the PA system sounded and... "Attention everyone, please stay inside your classroom or where ever you are. Stay calm and... arrrrghhhhhh! Nooooo... Heeeellllppppp! Arrrrggghhhh..." Then the PA system went dead. At that time, the students even the professors started to bolt out of the classroom. They didn't mind who ever they hit. All they wanted was to get away. Saya knowing that this would happen decided to stay for a bit and tried to gather her thoughts.

'This is not good. Going out right now would entail me getting killed by my idiot classmates. But if I don't go and stay here, I might get caught by what's happening outside.' Saya bit her thumb indicating that she was thinking very hard. She was crouching under her desk when she noticed that Kohta Hirano was doing the same thing.

'Just my luck! Instead of Takashi fetching me I get the fat, otaku! This is just great." Saya sighed and faced the guy in front of her.

"Hey you, Hirano, right?" Saya asked with a tone of irritation in her voice.

"Yes, Kohta Hirano. You are Takagi-san right?" Kohta said the feeling of nervousness can be heard from him. Kohta Hirano was at the same grade as Hisashi, Saya and Takashi and Morita. He is perceived as an otaku, and fat guy. Everyone bullies him not knowing what he really was. He kept all it in... And someday...

"You, come let's go!" Saya said as she started to go for the door and to the opposite direction where the stampede just happened.

"Aah.. Okay! Wait for me!" Kohta said as he struggled to keep up with Saya.

"Takagi-san, where are we going?" Kohta asked as he followed Saya closeby.

"We are going out of here. But first, we have to make our way out of "them". Saya said as she pointed out to their fellow classmates who are now bitten and bleeding in different parts of their body.

"Let's go!" Saya said as they made their way to the Home Economics room and locked themselves.

"What do you think are they, Takagi-san?" Kohta asked.

"I don't want to jump into conclusions but I think there may have something that happened which caused this biologic breakout." Saya said and peered out of the classroom window. She saw some students and teachers get bit by the horde of "them"

"You mean, there was a biologic warfare that released some kind of virus to our country?" Kohta asked as he too witnessed what was going at the school grounds.

"I don't know if it's only in our country, but this thing spreads so fast so I won't be surprised if it becomes pandemic. I believe that what we have been watching in horror movies is happening here right now." Saya said as she fixed her glasses and looked away from the scene unfolding below them.

"It's a Zombie apocalyse..." Kohta whispered. Saya couldn't help but release a heavy sigh. She was worried to where Takashi is and how her parents are doing. Just then a loud bang outside the door was heard. "They" are here. Saya being shocked screamed which caused 'them' to be more desperate to go inside. Kohta too was afraid of whatever 'they' maybe. Just then he saw a nail gun. He picked it up then started to mutter. Saya was going out of her mind panicking and berating Kohta for whatever the hell is he talking about. Then Kohta started to manipulate the nail gun by putting the lumbers he found together to the nail gun. Just as the door broke and 'they' started to rush inside, Kohta shot one of 'them' on the head. It died instantly and continued to shoot the 'others' with precision and accuracy. Saya looked at him and saw the manic face he made. She was kind of scared but as long as they are protected from 'them' it's alright. Kohta asked Saya if she could pack some extra gas and other things into a bag which Saya protested at first but obliged when he asked nicely.

Then they made their way out of the damn room to go and probably meet with Takashi on the way.

Saeko Busujima was on her way to her class when she suddenly remembered that she forgot something back at the dojo. She was going down the stairs when she heard some girls talking about a guy named Takashi Komuro. She knew the guy, of course. They met way back when they were little. It's a pity that Takashi couldn't remember about their first meeting. It was winter when they first met and almost 11 years have passed. She knew about the rumor about Takashi and Rei. She is also aware of his friendship with Saya Takagi. They met on special occasions when Saya's father would invite them in parties. They have talked about some stuff but that was it. They would occasionally acknowledge each other at the corridors and sometimes spend together in the dorms. Not much knew about Saya and Saeko being acquaintances even Takashi himself doesn't know. She arrived at the dojo to retrieve some of her things and her bokken from the dojo when she heard screaming outside. She purposely locked the dojo and peered at the window to check the situation outside. She saw how the students and teachers eat their own kind. She thought it was only in her imagination when one of 'them' almost bit her from behind. She wasn't aware that some of them have entered the dojo. Of course being a kendo champion she easily knocked their heads off with her bokken and started for the door. She bolted to the main school building while occasionally whacking the heads of 'them'. Then she heard a scream from the infirmary. She saw one of the students get bit to save the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa. The top 1 of the sexiest girls in Fujimi High not to mention how big her bust is.

Saeko killed the guy who was bitten and got Shizuka to follow her. She originally plan to use Shizuka so she could get out of the school using her car but seeing how much of a clutz the school nurse was, she decided to protect her as well, after all she was a nurse and could tend to injuries. They were on their way to the faculty room when Shizuka tripped because of high heels and her tight skirt that shaped her round ass. Saeko sighed, 'this is going to be a handful'.She thought and tore the nurse's tight skirt much to the dismay of Shizuka.

Hisashi, Rei and Takashi were still at the observatory. They decided to go and find where Saya is. Rei initially complained because she doesn't want to go back. Takashi's patience almost ran out because of Rei's complaints. Luckily Hisashi meddled between them and got Rei to agree and go back to find Saya. Just as they were about to turn after a grueling battle on the roof they heard Saya's scream. They rushed to where the sounds came from to see Saya using the drill to kill the teacher inside of the faculty room. Kohta was fighting some zombies with the use of nail gun. He knew that they wouldn't last. Fortunately, Takashi, Hisashi and Rei arrived. Also Shizuka and Saeko arrived at the scene. They killed the last of the zombies. Saeko went to Saya and comforted her. Takashi on the other hand looked at them with sadness in his eyes. He knew that this is too much for Saya could handle. Luckily Saeko, being the senior comforted Saya. They decided to take refuge in the faculty room so that they could brainstorm on what they would do from now on.

Saya washed her face from the blood and grime that splattered on her. She removed her contact lenses and placed on her eyeglasses. Kohta being an otaku found it hot. Meanwhile, Saeko was at the kitchen looking for something when Takashi joined her.

"Busujima-senpai," Takashi started. Saeko looked at him with a smile indicating that he has her full attention. She handed him a bottled water which he gladly took.

"I just want to thank you for comforting Saya." Takashi said as he drank the water Saeko gave him.

"It's not much. We know each other for quite sometime." Saeko said as she sat on the teacher's desk.

"Really? You know Saya? How come she never told me?" Takashi said curious of how they both knew each other.

"We have been invited to some of their parties and Takagi-san's father was the student of my father." Saeko said and gave him a smile to which Takashi blushed.

Rei was looking at Saeko and Takashi with jealously in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Takashi was talking to Saeko rather than her. Saya of course noticed that Saeko and Takashi were becoming comfortable with each other talking. She thought that they look fit for each other. Of course the glare of Rei didn't escape her eyes. She so wanted to smack that bitch for dumping Takashi and now that he finally found someone who might give him the happiness and love he deserve, here comes Rei possibly ruining it for all. So before Rei could go to the two she spoke up, getting all of their attention.

"So what do we do now?" Saya said.

Takashi and Saeko joined the group and brainstormed with them. "We need to get out of here. We find our families and seek refuge." Takashi spoke.

"I agree. With all of what's going on, we have to make sure our families are safe." Saeko backed him up. They eyes locked for a moment and both smiled at each other. This did not escape the jealous eyes of Rei and kept glaring at them. Saya just rolled her eyes and focused back to their situation.

"They react on sound. They don't see. Their hearing senses are heightened. I believe this is already a pandemic. We don't know what caused or what started it. I guess it is a bioterrorism or a horrible accident in one of the biochemical and genetic engineering laboratories that may have caused this virus or illness to spread." Saya said.

"As long as we don't get bitten, we should be fine." Hisashi added.

"Getting bitten is one thing, but their bodily fluids may also be a source that we can contract the disease" Shizuka said.

"We just have to look out for each other. From now on, whatever that's out there, it's not only the undead that we are fighting, also the living ones." Takashi said.

"What do you mean Takashi-kun?" Rei asked quite seductively.

Takashi knew this voice so he just ignored it. " It just means that we have to fight even the living ones who try to get in our way to survive." Saeko answered for him. Takashi looked at her gratefully being saved from Rei. Rei of course got irritated and about to say something when Takashi said "We are a team now, we have to look for each other. We will find our families and seek for refuge. Let's go!" Takashi said and they all started to head for the minibus at the school grounds.


End file.
